User talk:Pre Vizla
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pre Vizla page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Warhawk1 (Talk) 19:31, September 12, 2010 Didn't know there was war Listen, I go with peace, but there never was a war. If you want war, talk to Francis or Ben Macmorgan. The Parliament has and will NEVER engage in war. Therefore, there is no need for a treaty. Warhawk1 19:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Offer If you want to join parliament, we have a few spots open. A military man as yourself will understand. Warhawk1 19:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Parliament Well, for example you could be Representative of Madagascar??? (Pirate Haven) But what do you mean by "we"??? Warhawk1 19:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will make my decision in 10 Minutes Warhawk1 19:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I was just checking if they were right, so i fixed them for you. You're welcome, mate! 19:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hello and welcome to the British Paliament, ambassador Vizla Thank You It is my pleasure Warhawk1 20:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Testing User made Sig I AM THE PRIDE OF THE MANDALORIAN! 20:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) please please understand tha i a NOT YOUR ENEMY, unless you do something bad. please dont take anything of what the others are saying offensively, and understand that you are lucky that i have given you so many chances 01:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I will finish the story tomorrow. i will finish The next part of Chapter 4 tomorrow. btw this is BEFORE he worked with Pre. 03:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Regarding your Mandolorian Page Regarding your Mandalorian Page... Hello, I am Jack Swordmenace, Founding member of the British Parliament, representative of France and Port Royal, Viscount of Port Royal, Grand Duke of Avignon, France. First, to show as no offense or threat to you, my I point out we are both members of Parliament and both true frenchmen. However, I do ask that you do not post on your page that you are conquering Port Royal, as that is not quite true. As a member of Parliament you have considerable influence in all of the territories represented by its members, including Port Royal of which I am the Representative. But it looks very strange that you claim to be taking it over since there is no need, whatever you need in Port Royal is yours under our comradeship. I'm sure you understand. ~ Jack Swordmenace Guild Hey, I think your good at wars but idk anyway I created a guild named Warlocks Revenge it does not have members yet but it will be a war guild and the guild will need a second in charge, if you want to would you like to you? The page is here Warlocks Revenge Thanks, 01:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Guild Rank Hey, here are the list of ranks you could be: Spartan Trojan Knight (Im changing what levels to be that one) Plus you will be Second in Command Cursed Doctor there will be some more ranks soon. If ya want to join tell me what rank you wish to be 02:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Also you could be Conqustidor ( I know I spelled it wrong) Ok Tomorrow some time Ill guild you. You will be Second in Charge and a Conquistador. We will still need to get more members tho. 02:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I wanted them on my page, so i'll just delete and re-upload them. You are so selfish, you troll. 11:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) kk Hey, okay im confused over the guild is this right: Your Second in Command Conquistador and your in El Patrons crew so you wont be able to help wit guild all the time Am I right? Reply, 12:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Joining Hey, when ever you want to I could guild you sometime today just tell me a time, 20:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Blah Blah Blah I don't really care actually, I am thinking about quitting BP. The Covenant Empire 23:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC) slappy, or should i say sloppy you have tried so many tricks. they never work. it is not in my authority toi hand over the cig anyways. we are just a group of guilds. 20:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) go play your silly little games with someone else, slappy vizla respond to this vizla. if you cant, then you and bane are the same ip adress, and he is YOU!!! 23:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC)